This new path
by bonkersfm
Summary: set during all things
1. Chapter 1

Title: This new path part 1/6

Author: Bonkersfm

Email:

Classification: NC 17 I would say

Archive: with permission yes. Gossamer Yes

Disclaimer: as if – can you imagine the rating on XF3 if I owned them?

Notes: I first wrote much of this as part of a flash back sequence to a story. Since then I have tried to develop these individual parts in their right. PS – I live for constructive feedback!

Summary: During All things

The fingers gently touching his bare chest felt nice for the first few seconds, before his instinct kicked in and he went for his gun. Before he could fully open his eyes, a familiar voice soothingly told him not to be alarmed and a hand placed on his chest pushed him back down. "Scully?" He turned the bedside lamp on, squinting against the brightness of the light. He could make out the female sitting before him on the bed. She wore his New York knicks T-shirt. After their conversation about Daniel, she had fallen asleep on the couch. Moving her would have risked her leaving and he didn't want that. His plan had been to watch TV, but that had been hours ago and sleep had beckoned.

"Yeah Mulder it's just me. I hope its okay; I grabbed a shirt from the pile in there." She seemed shy now.

"No, no I don't mind. Looks better on you anyway." He laughed to mask the nervousness in his voice. He pulled himself into a sitting position. "Sorry I left you out there. I didn't want to wake you. I didn't know what you wanted to do. I came in here to watch TV, must have dozed off."

"That's okay Mulder." Now she sounded nervous. He waited for her to continue speaking, but when she didn't he began to worry about what to do next. If he made the wrong move he'd be rejected, but if he didn't do something he risked making her feeling that way. He went for the middle ground, moving over and pulling the covers back. "You wanna talk some more?"

She murmured a yes and slid in next to him, taking advantage of his one arm resting on the headboard, to lie against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling uncomfortable only because her thigh was mere inches away from the hard on he'd had seeing her in the knicks T-shirt. He could feel her bare breasts covered only with the shirt against his chest.

"You want me to put on the TV?" He asked, knowing straight away it was probably the dumbest thing he could have said. He didn't want the TV on. He wanted them to talk. He wanted her to talk, to tell him how she'd now come to the same conclusion that he had years ago. He felt her stir, before sitting up and rubbing her face.

"Mulder maybe I should go." She moved slightly. He sat up now, grabbing her hands in his.

"I don't want you to go. You came here for a reason." Do it Scully. He thought. Don't make me wait any longer. I can't wait any longer. Give me the signal and I'm yours, but you have to give me that signal. I can't make this last gesture. Not unless I'm sure. He pulled her hands closer, moving her up against him, so that they were both nearly sitting up. "Where's this path leading?" He whispered.

Within seconds her mouth was on his, her hands out of his grasp and framing his face. They'd shared kisses before, but not like this. Before had been gentle, kind and caring. This was fierce, unrelenting need, locked up for years and now set free. He kissed her back with equal passion, moving one hand under the shirt to stroke the soft skin on her back. He'd decided that doing that was safe enough, in case she didn't want to take things any further.

"Oh god," He gasped, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back, as she gently wrapped her hand around his erection, stroking him slowly. This was the stuff his dreams were made of, dreams that ended with him waking up in a mess. "Scully, Scully stop." He took the hand causing all the trouble and moved it to his chest. She looked hurt, and he quickly tried to explain himself. "If we don't slow things down, this is gonna be over way to fast." He pulled at the hem of the grey knicks shirt. "Will you take this off?"

"I thought you wanted to slow down?" She teased, leaning forward to straddle his hips, placing open mouth kisses along his jaw line.

"Oh God," he moaned. "I meant slow down for me, not you."

She pulled back, lifting the shirt over her head and tossing it on the floor. He must have been staring. Hell, he knew he was staring when she slapped at his chest to get his attention. He grasped the sides of her rib cage and dragged her toward him until she was sitting right in his lap, catching his breath at the feel of her panties on his cock. "Your beautiful." He whispered, kissing her neck and reveling in the feel of her hands in his hair. He worked his way down, sliding his hands up and down her sides as he took a red nipple in his mouth, suckling gently as she moved her core back and forth over his cock.

"Oh God…" She pushed herself further toward him, "Mulder…This is so good…"

In a second he had her rolled on her back, kissing her mouth again whilst his hands pulled at her panties, easing them down to her feet so that she could kick them off. His kisses trailed down her neck and past her belly button. She gasped as he pushed his tongue between her folds, pushing her thighs apart with his hands, before moving to settle between her legs. Before he could begin, he felt her hand pulling at his arm. He shrugged her away at first, but when she called out to him, he stopped, crawling back up her body to face her.

"Okay," he said. "But we're coming back to this." He kissed her, moving his sex to rub against hers. He knew she felt self-conscious. Those barriers she put up everyday had only come down temporarily and he knew it would take time for them to be completely comfortable with this new relationship. Then a nasty thought hit him. "Scully?" She opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows.

"What is it Mulder?"

He sucked in a breath and then said exactly what was on his mind. "This can't be a one time thing Scully. I couldn't take that. I love you so much we can't go back after this."

She considered him for a moment so long he began to panic. "I know Mulder." Was all she answered, before reaching up and capturing his lips with hers. It hadn't been the declaration he'd been hoping for, but he'd bared his soul and she hadn't hurt him. They continued kissing, until neither could ignore the constant prodding of his erection at her entrance. "You ready?" He asked, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Mulder wait." She pushed at his chest. "Mulder I haven't, for a really long time…I…"

"Me neither," he reassured her gently. "We'll go slow okay?"

She nodded, watching as he lifted her knees slightly and guided himself into her. Once he lay inside her, he moved over her, so that they were close when he began to move. This was better than any of the millions of fantasies he'd had of their first time. He pushed back and forth, carefully watching her face, hoping not to confuse the signs of pain with pleasure. Once he felt her walls saturate further, he began to move with more ease, pumping a little harder with each stroke. His concentration diminished a little more every time he glanced down to see her spread out before him, her face flushed with pleasure, her breasts moving with every thrust he made. Closing his eyes made no difference either, as her quiet non-sensical whimpering turned to his name being sighed over and over again. Opening his eyes, he moved himself back, hooking his arm under her knee, pulling her up toward him. This new position caused her to cry out.

"Does that hurt?" He stopped for a second, studying her face.

"No, don't stop Mulder. Please don't stop." She panted, moving a hand down between them to touch herself as he continued to thrust into her. It wasn't long before he felt her contract around him, bucking against him and crying his name over and over. He slowed his movements, waiting for her body to relax again as the after effects of her climax caused her body to shudder. The feel of her contracting around him, added to the sound of her voice repeatedly moaning his name, pushed him to climax. He slammed into her two, three, four times, emptying himself into her, crying her name in desperation. He momentarily collapsed on top of her, forgetting the crushing effect his weight would have on her ribs until she began to cough underneath him. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, knowing that what they had just done had not been the difficult part. That was yet to come. When she opened her eyes and saw him staring, she put a hand over her face. "Quit staring at me Mulder." She laughed, swatting his chest with her other hand. He playfully took her hand away from her face, staring down at her until she finally looked him in the eye. He wanted to make her promise that they'd never go back, but he wasn't stupid enough to do it now. He knew any promises she made now would be under duress, caused by her compulsion not to hurt him. Instead, he lay down on his back, outstretching his arms to encourage her to lie in them. Which she did.

He couldn't let her sleep without one last quip, just to know she wasn't upset or mad.

"Scully? This new path your on?"

"Yeah." She replied quietly.

"Do you think it could lead us ten inches to the right? You've rolled me onto the wet patch."

She snorted with laughter, rolling over onto her side and facing the other way. He followed, wrapping himself around her, overjoyed when she took his hand in hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Title. This new path part 2/2 (please note that this was going to be a 7 part series but i have decided to make the other parts stand alone

Author. Bonkersfm

Email.

Classification. NC 17 I would say

Archive. with permission yes. Gossamer Yes Disclaimer. as if can you imagine the rating on XF3 if I owned them?

Notes. I first wrote much of this as part of a flash back sequence to a story. Since then I have tried to develop these individual parts in their right. PS I live for constructive feedback!

Summary. After All things

He knew she'd sneak out at the first opportunity, that's why he'd wrapped himself around her before they'd gone to sleep. He still couldn't believe she'd made this choice and silently thanked Daniel Waterstone and his dodgy ticker for moving things along for him. He had felt her slip out from his embrace a little after five, watching through half closed eyes as she had fished around for her clothes. She'd left without checking to see if he were awake and so he closed his eyes again, letting sleep encompass him, trying to shake the feeling that today might not be the milestone he imagined.  
>He had arrived at work with minutes to spare before the expense meeting, due to take place in Skinner's office. On finding the office empty, he made his way up there, expecting to catch her before they went in. It was to his surprise that she wasn't there either and so he took his seat, disappointed that his usual distraction in these tedious meetings would not be present. Around ten minutes later, Scully had arrived without apology, placing a thick file in front of Skinner. "Thank you Agent Scully, for retrieving these from Agent Wenson. Now, lets see how Agent Wenson and Agent Reight manage to keep a lid on their expenses shall we? Agent Mulder, Agent Scully you could learn a thing or two."<br>As the meeting began with Human Resource giving their spiel, Scully took a seat opposite Mulder, glancing over only briefly before looking away as quickly. That was how they spent the whole meeting, because even though he could tell that Scully was doing her best to avoid him, she couldn't help but make the same occasional glances as he did. When the two torturous hours were over, they had both got up and headed for the door.  
>"Agents, I would appreciate it if you took the remainder of this Friday to complete your reports based on today's meeting. There isn't anything pressing on your caseload."<br>The afternoon had passed much more smoothly than he first thought it would, possibly because they had been assigned some wise guy from HR, who had happily talked for most of the meeting, leaving little time for awkward small talk.  
>Their meeting ran till the end of the day, leaving Mulder little time to speak to Scully about the events of last night. She had been quiet throughout, agreeing with everything he had said, a sure sign that she was not herself. As she gathered her things to leave he jumped out of his seat and grabbed his coat.<br>"I'll walk you out Scully." He followed her out into the hall and all the way to the parking lot, rambling on about his thoughts on the meeting and its redundancy. When they reached her car, she gave him a small smile, "I'll see you Monday Mulder."  
>"Are you kidding me?" He said, much more loudly than he had meant to. She looked shocked. Not shocked that he had raised his voice, but more that he dared to challenge the uncomfortable silence. "I mean, how long do you think you can do this for?"<br>"Do what?" She looked around to ensure there was no one was in earshot. "Oh come on! Scully I understand that this is huge, I do. I also understand that we're at work and that makes things complicated "  
>"Mulder, I just need time to think "<br>He took hold of her arm now, pulling her closer so that he could lower his voice yet still make his message audible to her.  
>"Don't do this to me Scully. Don't give me everything I want and then take it all away in the next breath. Don't hurt me this way."<br>Then it was her turn to look hurt. He knew she would never cause him pain intentionally and he would never push this if he weren't absolutely sure that it was what she wanted too. She wriggled out of his grasp and opened the car door.  
>"I just need to think. I'm sorry."<br>With that she'd closed the door and started the engine, leaving him alone.  
>It turned past nine on that Friday night, as Mulder lay on his couch, watching muted images from the TV move before his eyes. His brain processed little, as his imagination ran wild replaying selected events from the night before. Of course she had every right to decide she'd made a mistake, but he knew that decision would be wrong. She would try to lie to him, and to herself but in doing so she would only drive him away. He had meant what he'd said. He couldn't go back. A knock had come at the door a little after ten. He'd known straight away it was her, even though the late hour made him question his guess to start with. He opened the door to see Scully dressed in black jeans and dark trainers, making her size seem even more diminutive.<br>"Scully? What're you doing here? I didn't hear a car "  
>"I walked." She stated. "It gave me time to think."<br>"Well I'm happy for you." He turned and headed back to his couch, leaving her at the door.  
>She followed him, choosing to stand, nervous of sitting if he didn't want her there.<br>"Mulder you can't blame me for needing time to process this, its huge and it changes everything."  
>"Does it? Scully the way you were acting today it was as if it changed nothing!" He stood now, at the other end of the couch. "I laid it all out for you Scully. I told you how I felt and I told you what it would do to me if you rejected me after we did this and you did it anyway!"<br>"Mulder I haven't done anything yet!"  
>"You know me Scully." He stepped forward, grasping her forearms so that she was forced to deal with what he had to say. "You know that the only thing stopping this from happening sooner was my fear of losing you. Of ruining what we have together. You're all I want. " He saw by her reaction that she now understood. He had trusted her completely with his feelings and she had somewhat discarded them. He pulled her over to the couch "Mulder, I just don't know how this can work."<br>"Look Scully. If you turn around now and tell me you regret what happened I can accept that. It would crush me, but I'd accept it eventually. But you can't deny us this because of our job. This job has taken so much from us. This could be the one good thing we get out of it. Each other. But only if you feel the same way as I do."  
>"Of course I do." She breathed quickly.<br>"Then what's the problem?" He asked.  
>"I'm terrified." She stated suddenly her voice becoming sharp, loud. She covered her eyes with one hand. He waited patiently for her to continue.<br>"Mulder," She began again, "I have never met anyone like you. I've never needed anyone as much as I need you. I'm scared that if we go through with this, I'll need you even more."  
>"What's wrong with that?" He asked. "I accepted that I needed you years ago. I love what we have."<br>"But that's just it Mulder. What if this doesn't work and we end up with nothing?"  
>"Okay." Mulder slapped his legs with his hands in parody. "It's too scary. It's not worth risking what we have. We can just stay like this forever, because what we have is enough. But you tell me, if you were so happy with what we had before why did you get into bed with me last night?" He stood now, as his voice became hoarse with emotion.<br>"Mulder please. You just finished telling me that you could accept it if we didn't take this any further " She mirrored his body language now, her voice becoming defensive.  
>"Only, if you told me straight that you regretted it. Only if you thought last night was wrong in some way. I was there Scully, I know you want this. I can take this stubborn streak when we're on a case but not now, not when we're on the verge of having something so " As word blindness seemed to strike, he waved his arms at her, feeling resigned to have lost this. As he moved past her, she reached out and caught his arm.<br>"I know what you mean." Her voice softened and in return his heart leapt at her final acknowledgment of the significance of this next step.  
>"What ever happens Scully, you will never lose me. You can set the rules, whatever you want, but please don't pretend that this isn't the right step for us. Because you're only kidding yourself." He waited for a response as she shrugged off her jacket and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing two of the beers he hadn't already opened.<br>"Okay so lets set some rules." She said, handing him a beer.


End file.
